Palmeira Citrine
Palmeira Citrine is an ex-Suvian member of the Department of Mary Sues, and the current partner of Velociripper. She was originally written by Emma Iveli on The Pit, and was adopted by eatpraylove upon her recruitment. Agent Profile Appearance Taking away her nature as a Gem, Palmeira is practically a dead ringer for the One Piece canon Nami--unsurprising given Palmeira's origin as a character replacement. The only real difference between the two appearance-wise is Palmeira's skin tone, which is more orange than flesh-colored. As per her description in her homefic, she has a dark orange tank top and a dark orange skirt with rings on the side, but the usual Homeworld diamond insignia is replaced with a classic skull and crossbones. Her gem, an oval palmeira citrine, is in the same place on her left shoulder as Canon!Nami's tangerine-pinwheel tattoo. Powers Palmeira, like all Gems, is essentially a hard-light projection and thus doesn't need to eat or sleep (among other things). She can also "poof" into her gem to recover if she takes enough damage, as happened when she was caught in the blast front of the Forest Fairy's laser cannon just before she was recruited. Her weapon is the same as Canon!Nami's, a weather-manipulating three-sectioned staff called the Clima-Tact, but obviously has a more Steven Universe-appropriate look to it. Personality Of the three transmogrified replacements in her homefic, Palmeira was the closest to her canon counterpart and the one who arguably committed the fewest crimes against canon. Like Canon!Nami, Palmeira is a smart and capable character with a talent for providing directions and a love of money. She's an inveterate pickpocket with a knack for sneaking her fingers where she usually shouldn't, and has often made off with people's wallets out of habit; she can be persuaded to return stolen possessions, however, if you ask politely enough. She's also skeptical and somewhat apprehensive towards the stranger phenomena around the PPC, talking dinosaurs being one of those, although her badfic history ultimately led her to stop questioning how and why she became a Gem in the first place, or why the Gem Homeworld needed to turn Canon!Nami into one. That said, however, the process of her transformation, which included literally killing the hapless canon she was based on, was deeply traumatizing to her, and as such, unnecessary torture and character killing are two of her biggest peeves in badfic and she will not hesitate to bring her Clima-Tact replica to bear against any Suvian who espouses either of them. While relatively new to the PPC, Palmeira was quick to come to terms with her new home once it was explained to her how she'd gotten there, why her late companions were so troublesome, and how to become a better-written character in general. Sticky fingers aside, she's a quick learner and a loyal defender of those she cares about, and it is hoped that the talent she'd put to use in her homefic can be employed more constructively as a mapper and preservationist of the multiverse canon. History Palmeira was first discovered in a four-way mega-crossover set in the Steven Universe continuum, there called "Citrine", and was originally partnered with two other transmogrified anime characters--specifically, Mirajane Strauss and Hinata Hyuga. Her homefic largely involved the interactions of the three "gemsonas" with the characters of the show, primarily Steven and the Crystal Gems but also including Malachite and Lapis Lazuli (the latter after a fusion between her and Gem!Hinata un-fused the evil hybrid). Once the agents involved discovered that the gems responsible for the transformations were also Suvian, and had effectively killed the canon characters in the process, they proceeded to confront all parties and forcefully bring the fic to an end. In the midst of the ensuing chaos, the other two gem replacements were vaporized by the laser cannon of their own warship, the Forest Fairy, and Gem!Nami, caught in the blast radius, was heavily damaged and "poofed" when the dust settled. Accompanying Technician Seung-Li Kim took Gem!Nami with him back to the DoSAT when xe deposited the Forest Fairy there for analysis of its technology. Some time later, Gem!Nami regenerated only to discover that she was in a very different place from Beach City, and after an explanation regarding what happened, she was forced to concede that there was no going back and that her "friends" were gone forever. Calling herself Palmeira Citrine, she decided that she would never let anyone else suffer the same fate as the canons she and her former friends had been created from, and was promptly assigned as a trainee to another chimera of Western and Eastern media. After Ripper transferred to the DMS in search of richer pickings near the end of 2016, Palmeira was officially assigned as his partner and moved into RC #1993, where she's remained working with him ever since. Timeline All dates are given in HQ Standard Time. ; 2016 * June 7 ** Discovered, spared from death by Gem Warship, and recruited. * Late June ** Regenerates and is introduced to the PPC. * July ** Assigned as a trainee to Velociripper. ** First recorded mission (pending). * Late 2016 ** Transfers to the DMS and is assigned as Ripper's partner. ; 2017 * June 23 ** Tags along when her partner pays his packmate a 24th birthday visit. Mission Logs Home: RC #227 Origin * "Girls' Night Out", Part 1 and Part 2, with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall and Lapis Lazuli (DIC), Agents Ami Seeker and Violet Rose Greenfield (DF), Agent Aiko Kimura (DF), and Seung-Li Kim (DoSAT) ** In which Lapis and Sarah try - and fail - to host a PPC-edition slumber party. Training * Prologue * Mission One: "Less Fun Than A Barrel of Monkeys" (pending) Other Appearances * Interlude: "Happy Bird-Day" - Joins in the celebration of her partner's brother's 24th birthday. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Badfic Characters Category:Reformed Sues